Taken By Surprise
by Maho-chan
Summary: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa decides to buy Jan Di/Tsukushi some flowers with some surprising results. Based upon the HYD K-drama. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Boys Over Flowers (Hana Yori Dango). :)

* * *

___AN: Here is another fic for _Goo Jun Pyo___/__Domyoji Tsukasa/Dao Ming Si____'s B-day! Inspired by a trip to Trader Joes (a store that sells groceries and of course plants), lol. Set after the last episode of the Boys Over Flowers K-drama. ;D_

_Names: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jan Di/Tsukushi, Lee Jung/Sojiro , Woo Bin/Akira, Ji Hoo/Rui _

_

* * *

_**Taken by Surprise****  
**A Boys Over Flowers Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan

_

* * *

_Jun Pyo hummed happily to himself as he sauntered into the shop, Woo Bin and Lee Jung in tow. Brightly colored blooms suddenly surrounded them, the air in the shop refreshingly scented by them.

"Why do we have to be here again?" Lee Jung asked, as he casually fingered the petals of a bright orange calla lily.

Jun Pyo frowned at some tulips and tilted his head. When he didn't answer, Woo Bin chimed in.

"He's going to surprise Jan Di again."

Lee Jung smiled. "With flowers? She doesn't seem to be the type for flowers."

Jun Pyo cleared his throat impatiently and sniffed some roses.

"And he doesn't seem the type for it either." Lee Jung said with amusement as Jun Pyo picked up a long stemmed red rose and turned it every which way in his fingertips.

As he discarded it on the floor, Lee Jung sighed. Woo Bin came up behind Jun Pyo and picked up the rose as Jun Pyo barked at the store clerk.

"I want to see the pink ones over there."

Jun Pyo gestured to a row of orchids. As the man scurried away to bring him some, Jun Pyo sneezed over a bouquet of daisies.

Jun Pyo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "These smell bad." He looked at the clerk who appeared bearing a huge spray of orchids.

Jun Pyo shook his head. "Too big." He waved them away.

Picking up a daisy he called out. "Why the hell do you have these? They smell really bad."

The store clerk sputtered and stammered before Lee Jung stepped in and interjected.

"Never mind that, Jun Pyo, what are we doing here?"

Jun Pyo smiled and replied happily. "I am buying flowers for Jan Di."

At the happy look on his face, Woo Bin laughed. Lee Jung also smiled.

The happy look on Jun Pyo's face was a complete opposite to the look he had given the store clerk. It never ceased to amaze them how the thought of Jan Di could change Jun Pyo's mood so quickly.

"And why are we buying Jan Di flowers?" Lee Jung queried.

"Aish." Jun Pyo responded, turning back to a big bundle of lucky bamboo. "Isn't it obvious?" He said as he played with the long stems. "It's what boyfriends do."

"Oh really?" Woo Bin said laughingly. The store bell rang as Ji Hoo entered.

Ji Hoo surveyed the room then picked up an iris. "You are buying flowers?" He questioned.

Jun Pyo gave him an annoyed look.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Seeing the iris in Ji Hoo's fingertips, Jun Pyo approached him and took it out of his hand.

"It's very purple." Jun Pyo mumbled before tossing it away. Ji Hoo gave him an odd look.

"Jun Pyo, why don't you tell us what type of flower you are looking for? We can help you." Lee Jung offered.

"I don't know." Jun Pyo said as he glowered at a row of leafy houseplants. Behind him, the store clerk fidgeted nervously.

"These aren't flowers!" Jun Pyo finally declared. Woo Bin covered his mouth as he laughed harder.

Coming up to Jun Pyo, Woo Bin leaned on his shoulder and said "Ok, my friend, why are you buyng her flowers now?"

Jun Pyo frowned at an indistinct point. "In the movies, the boyfriend always brings flowers."

"And?" Lee Jung asked.

"And I've never brought her flowers." Jun Pyo responded, now looking very frustrated. He fingered another long stemmed rose before he pouted.

"I want to bring her flowers."

Sighing, Jun Pyo continued "But I don't like these." Looking at the store clerk, he said loudly.

"Are these really the best you have? You don't have more?"

Ji Hoo snickered as Lee Jung gave Jun Pyo an incredulous look, which Jun Pyo didn't notice as he sauntered around the store again. Jun Pyo began putting together a huge bouquet of lilies but as he bent towards the large, fragrant flowers, he found himself sneezing and decided against it.

Jun Pyo continued to look, his expression serious. He had to find the right flowers.

Last night, Jan Di had smiled when the man in the movie had brought his girlfriend flowers.

He wanted her to smile like that again.

Jun Pyo squared his shoulders and decided to go through the entire lot again.

"Hey, help me look."

They followed Jun Pyo calmly, completely used to his whims.

Jun Pyo scanned the buckets of flowers, and they followed suit. He looked up now and then to see what they held out to him, only to shake his head. None of the flowers he had seen fit what he was looking for.

The right flowers had to be there somewhere.

Still searching, Jun Pyo came across a corner of the store that he hadn't checked yet. And there in that corner were the perfect flowers for Jan Di.

Jun Pyo motioned to the store clerk. "I want this."

Lee Jung, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin and looked up from their respective buckets of flowers and sighed with relief.

* * *

Jan Di frowned as Jun Pyo strode over to her, the rest of the F4 in tow. They all looked a little strange.

Jan Di tilted her head. Jun Pyo was grinning from ear to ear and hiding his hands behind his back.

And the others looked amused to the point of bursting out into laughter at any moment.

"What are they up to?" Jan Di wondered.

Sighing to herself, she decided it didn't matter. Her idiot boyfriend did peculiar things on a regular basis, Jan Di thought affectionately.

She was used to it by now.

As Jun Pyo reached her, Jan Di smiled up at him.

"Hey." She said in greeting.

Jun Pyo beamed at her. "Hi." He replied.

He pursed his lips, seeming on the verge of saying something. His gaze grew bright and he opened his mouth, only to pause and stare into her eyes. Jan Di gazed back at him, waiting patiently.

She wondered what was making him so happy. She was wearing her kissing star necklace and they had plans to go on a trip later that month. Maybe he was excited about that? Or was there a comet coming close to the earth soon? He might be fired up by something like that too.

She considered this. Jun Pyo hadn't mentioned any of these things recently. What could be making him be so keyed up?

Moments passed as Jun Pyo tried to tell her and then stopped and tried again. Fed up with waiting, Jan Di began to look annoyed. Finally Lee Jung blurted out.

"Jun Pyo, why are you just standing there? Just give it to her already."

Lee Jung leaned around Jun Pyo and smiled. "He has a present for you."

Jun Pyo glared at Lee Jung. "I was about to tell her."

"You were taking too long." Ji Hoo added calmly. Woo Bin grinned.

"You brought me something?" Jan Di asked.

"Y-yeah….I did." Jun Pyo stammered.

Jan Di watched Jun Pyo expectantly. When he didn't move and instead blushed to the roots of his hair, she decided to help him along.

"What is it?" Jan Di held out her hands to take the gift. Jun Pyo's eyes widened and he became even more excited. Bewildered, Jan Di waited for him to hand it to her. It must be good, he was about to burst with excitement, she thought to herself.

"Close your eyes." Jun Pyo said. Jan Di did as he asked and as she did, a small weight was placed into her hands.

Opening her eyes, she blinked.

And blinked again.

She was holding a cactus in a flower pot.

A smooth cactus that looked like a rock.

With some small flowers coming out of the top of it.

Jun Pyo chuckled and grinned. Jan Di gave him a bewildered look and then looked down at the cactus again. She stared at the small cactus, wondering what the gift was supposed to mean. As her silence drew out, Jun Pyo suddenly grew serious.

She wasn't smiling. Or laughing happily.

His shoulders began to droop.

But he was certain that plant was the right choice. He stared down at the cactus too and wondered what had gone wrong. Behind him, Lee Jung cleared his throat.

"Jun Pyo you were lucky to find those rare flowers in the shop." Lee Jung said helpfully.

"Good thing too, we had looked for so long." Woo Bin added.

"That plant is very unique." Ji Hoo said. "What did you say about it again?"

"Huh?" Jun Pyo replied, feeling more and more dejected. Jan Di inspected the flowers on the cactus, still looking perplexed.

Was this a real plant?

Or was this a practical joke?

Would it explode soon?

Or make a noise?

Jan Di braced herself as she examined the pot, still feeling very confused.

Shaking his head, Ji Hoo sighed and then intervened.

"Jun Pyo, in the shop you said that plant was like Jan Di, small but tough and beautiful. Remember?"

Jun Pyo nodded.

"Yeah." He responded quietly.

Hearing this, understanding dawned on Jan Di

The flowering cactus was a gift for her. He had tried to bring her flowers like the characters in the movie they had watched last night.

Granted they were odd flowers, but still, flowers were flowers.

Jan Di raised her gaze to Jun Pyo's and smiled. Laughing a little, she said.

"Thank you."

Jun Pyo's mouth dropped open before he smiled back at her.

"Aish, of course. You are my girlfriend." Jun Pyo said, still grinning happily. He wrapped an arm around Jan Di's shoulders as she continued to smile down at the little rock cactus in her hands.

Kissing the top of her head, Jun Pyo then began to lead her to his car.

"Let's go on our date now." He suggested.

Jan Di nodded happily. Jun Pyo gave a backwards wave to Ji Hoo, Lee Jung and Woo Bin as they walked away.

As Jun Pyo and Jan Di drove off, Lee Jung sighed.

"Those two. Are they really going to be alright?"

Ji Hoo smiled calmly as their car disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah."

* * *

-Maho-chan :) (1/31/2010)


End file.
